1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an coffin structure, and more particularly to an improved structure of an environmental friendly coffin which is not only inexpensive to manufacture but also reduces the timber material used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coffins are generally made of wood so that they are very heavy. Added by the weight of the dead, a coffin is so heavy that it requires six people to lift or carry it. If the dead is to be interred instead of being cremated, the undertakers or relatives/friends may even have to carry the heavy coffin over hills. Besides, as coffins are made of timber, they are very expensive.
Furthermore, seen from the perspective of environmental protection, conventional wooden coffins have drawbacks. Coffins are usually coated with a paint to the paint (containing lead) will react with the soil and intoxicate it. In cremation, although the metal parts and fittings on the coffin will be removed, the burning of the coffin will produce toxic gases that pollute the environment. In addition, the paint on the coffin will damage the remains of the dead or makes it inconvenient to collect the remains.